Our Journey
by AyaAC
Summary: Their journey continues, it doesn't get easier. They will face situations that they never thought before. They must accept the consequences. Endure it. Move on. To save their world before it plunge into eternal darkness. A new take on the second part of the story. Focus' on Noctis' friends. #Spoiler Arc 1 - Ignis learns how to cope with his darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**When I was playing the game and started the second part of the story. I was like, now the focus will be on the bros! But because of how they rushed things, they skipped details that I believe will make the game much better. So, I decided to write a story that focus on three main arcs - Ignis and his vision, Prompto and the whole MT thing and finally something for Gladio because he needs more love.**

 **The story will be different from the game because I wanted something new but still there will be aspects/dialog taken from the game.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Everything that happened in Altissia was a mess.

After the ordeal of awakening the Leviathan, Prompto who was struggling with carrying his best friend and Gladio who carried Ignis in his strong arms hurried to a place that was arranged to them in advance by Altissia's secretary. She was of the type who would think of all the possible _outcomes_.

It was a small place, nothing much, two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. Gladio and Prompto decided to leave the injured rest in the bedrooms. It didn't take time until a doctor came to check their condition.

Gladio and Prompto were in the living room. Gladio head hung down, his fists were clenched while Prompto was praying for their safety. When the doctor finished his work, he told them that their king only needed rest to restore his strength. But for Ignis, he closed his eyes and told them the horrific truth. That he lost his vision _permanently._

Prompto eyes went wide. Gladio went to the nearest wall. He clenched his fist and hit the wall, yelling "Dammit". The atmosphere was heavy and tense. Both of them reminded silent for a while until Gladio broke it. In a broken voice he said "He was not far, if only I turned that time and noticed. He…he wouldn't"

Prompto stood, there was tears in his eyes and in anger said "STOP IT!" he noticed how his voice was loud from the look on Gladio face. He calmed himself "it is no one fault. Don't think like this."

Gladio chuckled "This is the first time I see you angry." He sighed "You are right, I'm sorry. Let's call it a day, we need rest."

Prompto nodded, noticing how tired they were. It was a long day for everyone.

XX

At some point they needed to return back to Lucis. With everything that happened, Accordo was in mess, thanks to the empire. So, with the help of the Cid they travelled back using their previous king boat. Once they arrived, Cor gave them a new place, hidden within a forest, to prevent the imperial from finding them. It wasn't that much different from what the Secretary gave them.

Both Noctis and Ignis were unconscious for few days. The first to wake was Ignis. He turned his head to notice that Gladio was beside his bed reading the usual book he always carries.

Not much conversation happened even when Gladio told him about his condition. He remained silence, his face doesn't show anything but Gladio knows. He knows that he was devastated and probably thinking of what would happen to him.

Gladio didn't press on the matter, and left him alone.

Before he leaves the room, Gladio instructed him to stay in bed for a while. His injuries were severe, not a something a potion or anything can fix. Despite that, out of worry, sometimes he would go to the king room, stay there and wait for his wake.

It wasn't much until Noctis woke up and heard the loss of Luna; He shut himself in his room. No one said anything about his behaviour. Knowing that so much had happened to him lately and they were not good. He needed some time alone. Only, Ignis asked Prompto to deliver the food to Noctis as he feared that he may not come out at all. What bothered him was that sudden absence of the big guy, wondering what he was up to.

Everything felt awkward.

XX

For a week, nothing has changed. Gladio presence was few, Noctis stayed in his room, Prompto hands were full as he was responsible for nursing them as well as cooking and Ignis would be in his bed coping with his darkness alone.

For today, Ignis was sitting on the food table in the living room. He started to feel that the more he stays in his room the more he has negative feeling. To clear his mind, he wanted come out and chat with Prompto.

He heard a sound of door closed, in a direction of what he assumed Noctis room followed by a big sigh coming from Prompto. "What's wrong?" Ignis asked. He could hear the sound of the blonde's movement and placing the plate on the kitchen counter. "He only eats little food." Prompto sounded defeated.

"Well, it is expected that he would lose his appetite…After everything happened" He clenched his fist remembering.

"I understand but at this rate, he may collapse." Prompto voice was full of concern "You too Iggy! You only eat a little more than Noct."

Ignis also lost his appetite. He knows that he must eat for his injures to heal but he couldn't "Don't worry; we will be fine as long as we eat something". He heard Prompto coming to the table where he gripped a chair and sat next to him. "Or the real reason you two won't eat is because my food taste horrible?"

The advisor gave him a small smile "No, I assure you. Your food is…" He was searching for the right word. Prompto cooking was neither good nor bad. It was plain.

"Eatable."

Prompto shrugged his shoulder "If you say so" then he gave Ignis a quick look "So, how are your wounds?" Ignis responded in his usual composed voice "I can say that most of them have mended."

Prompto chuckled "Cool, that mean you will make full recovery soon! We can continue our journey again." Ignis nodded at him. Yes, sooner or later. They have to move, it was a miracle that empire hadn't found them yet.

"Ah, um," he could he a hesitated voice coming from the gunner "you …you sure you are up to that?" Prompto voice turned to be full of guilt; he knows that this kind of questions would hurt Ignis feeling. But for Ignis, he expected it from the day he lost his vision. The only thing he didn't expected is to be asked from Prompto.

He would lie if he says _yes_. He had difficulty in doing simple daily activity and had needed help from the blonde many times. This whole week, doubt was the only feeling he had. He kept asking himself questions, is he prepared for journey without his vision? Will he be a burden to his friends? Or this will mark his end?

But still he wouldn't give up, he have to try. Ignis was afraid of being left alone, even if it was for his own good. The advisor nodded to Prompto question. The blonde rubbed the back of his head and said "Ok, but know this Iggy, I'll be there for you."

Ignis gave him a smile "Thank you Prompto." He paused for a minute "Do you know what Gladio is doing?" Prompto shook his head "Nah, he only said that waiting doesn't suit him. So he probably is killing time by doing quest or hunts."

Ignis knows that Prompto is wrong but still he responded "I see". He wouldn't do such things at times like this. Maybe he was preparing for their next move.

XX

 **\- Week Later –**

Gladio has returned to their place with a map in his hands, marked with big red circles. Prompto was curious of the map. Before he could ask, Gladio asked him to bring the king out from his room. He said he has something to discuss with everyone.

Prompto nodded and went to Noctis room. When he entered in, he noticed that his friend was looking from the window. Ever since he awakens, he would always look through the window. "Noct, come on out, Glodio want to discuss something with us." Noctis didn't respond and only looked at him. He came toward Prompto direction. Together they headed to the living room.

When they arrived, Ignis was already sitting in the chair. Gladio was standing in front of table, waiting to them to sit. He folded the map in the table and said "During your recovery, I had worked with Cor. We were trying to find the location of other Royal tombs" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and said in a proud "we managed to discover most of them."

Prompto stood, hands on the table. Sounded surprise "wow big guy! Thought you'd been slacking off. Leaving me doing all this nursing work alone!" Glodio waved his hand "Nah, I'm not that cruel, wanted to help on my way."

Ignis hunch was correct, Gladio was preparing for their next step "Impressive. You really did help us from wasting time on searching."

Noct, in a voice that sounded dead asked "So where are headed?" Glodio pointed at the map "This one." Prompto looked at the map "Isn't this a little far away from here?"

The two of them has totally forgotten that Ignis needed to _hear_ the location. In the past, in similar situation, they left such task mostly to him. He would inspect all their options and offer his opinion. But because of the incident, they no longer…

He shook his head; _don't let the negative feeling get to you. Don't exaggerate it._ Ignis repeated those words in his mind.

Prompto suggested and pointed at another circle "This one much closer." When Gladio looked at what Prompto was pointing at, he immediately said "No, this one is no good" For Prompto, it didn't make sense "Huh? Why?"

"Um…" there was silence for seconds "right, yeah, we saw MTs near the tomb. Lots of them, we shouldn't go now."

Ignis picked Gladio change of tone. Then, he remembered. Back when they were in Insomnia. He had heard this change few times. _When he would lie._ He held his chin, thinking, why would he lie? Why he is insisting on going to the one that is far? The only reasoning he came up with was that road to the tomb isn't dangerous. Gloadio still think of Ignis and Noct condition.

Noct interrupt his chain of thinking "and when we will leave? Ignis still..."

"Tomorrow morning" The answer came from Ignis himself. He felt that they are looking at him "Never mind me, I'm good"

They looked at each other. Then, Prompto suggested "Why are we rushing, we still can wait. It is safe here."

"It is not. Last night, midnight, while you were sleeping, I have heard the sound of imperial airship. Flying above us." All of them were surprised. None of them had noticed. "They know where we are. But they don't where we are _exactly_." He moved his head toward Gladio voice. "Let me guess, this place… is it hidden within a forest?"

"Yeah, you are right."

"That explain why they couldn't find us. It is just a matter of times before they decide to explore the forest on foot." Gladio sighed, seeing valid point from Ignis "Then, tomorrow it is"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Summary:** **The party are heading to the royal tomb to receive yet another weapon. A task they have done multiple times. Except this time, they proceed with a broken feelings.**

* * *

When they reached the Regalia, Gladio pointed to Prompto to take the wheel. This made Noctis give him a suspecting look. He probably thinks that Noctis not mentally prepared. Instead of picking a fight in the early morning, Noctis decided to let it slide. On the bright side, he can have a long nap now.

Minutes past after they hit the road, that when Ignis called out Prompto. The blonde turned his head to Ignis direction "Yes?"

"Are you looking at me now?" Prompto blinked several times, processing the question. He can't focus on the road anymore. He starts sweating, realizing the meaning behind the question.

It was a test for him!

"Um, No. My eyes are totally on the road."

Ignis sighed "You awfully took a long time to respond. And on top of that, you hesitated." Prompto frowned "Well, what the hell, Iggy. You called me."

Ignis stated the obvious "You could have answered without looking."

They could hear a laugh coming from behind. It was from Gladio, with a smirk he said "Yeah, don't get us killed Prompto!" The gunner frowned more at the teasing "Shut up, why don't you drive?"

Ignis was adjusting his glasses "Didn't you know?"

"Knows what?" Prompto suddenly got excited; it was his chance to turn back the teasing at him. He could hear that Gladio was gritting his teeth.

"He failed many times in the driving school. He is much worse than you two."

It was Prompto turn to laugh; he turned his head to him and in annoying voice said "Do you want a private lesson? Because I, the great Prompto, can give you one."

He averted his gaze to the side and said "No thanks, I really don't want to die" Prompto continued teasing "I bet Iris will drive before you do!" Ignis joined him "No doubt about it"

Gladio was embarrassed "Shut up, you two!"

Prompto noticed that Noctis eyes are on them and he was smiling at what happening. It made Prompto really happy. _Yes, they are moving on._

XX

It took hours to reach their destination.

"Finally we are here!" Gladio exclaimed. He was stretching his arms and legs.

"Told you so! We should have gone to the other one, the MTs are probably gone by now." Prompto was placing a hand on his back "Aw, my back."

Yes, the poor man was driving the whole time.

"It is not really worth it" Ignis said. Even though he knows that Gladio is lying but he would stick to his plan. Ignis kept thinking in the car. He will consider this as a sort of test for himself, if he did manage it, then he can continue with their journey without fear.

Noct didn't join their conversation, instead he asked about the location of the tomb. Thankfully, it is not located within a dungeon. It was just up to the hill. An easy one to get, the only danger could be here is that the only road to the tomb had a large number of the monsters that they may face and fight.

Soon, they started moving. They were walking slowly pace. The rough rocky road was difficult and uncomfortable to walk on for _Ignis_. For several times, he would stumble and fall. _Every time_ he fell; he could feel that all the eyes are on him. They didn't say anything watching him being miserable. _Every time_ , he felt a gentle hand on his back helping him to stand again. It was Prompto's hand but Ignis insisted that he could handle himself. _Every time_ , he gritted his teeth, feeling irritated, they must be feeling sorry for him.

 _Pathetic_

It didn't take time until there was a distance between Noctis and Ignis. Gladio was in disbelief for their king behaviour. He was torn off between staying near Ignis or keeping up with Noctis.

He decided to follow Noctis. He thought that Noctis may didn't notice the distance. So he shouted of how they should stick together. However, Noctis didn't show any intention of sticking and kept moving a little forward.

Finally Gladio was fed up with his act. With a strong grip on the king shoulder, he stopped him from moving and yelled. His voice was loud "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Noctis shoved his hand away, his face was showing that he fully knows why Gladio was stopping him, yet he said "What?" Gadio gripped his collar; more anger filled him "cut the crap! You know what I mean!"

Noctis took a deep inhale; his voice was trembling, refusing to give an answer or explanation of his actions. "Let go of me"

"So you dash over there by yourself. You don't give a shit about it don't you?"

His face showed pain of what Gladio said, of course he cares, still he wouldn't say anything "I said let go of me"

"No much of an answer huh?"

The other two reminded watching the scene in front of them and they were waiting for it to finish. They expected this conflict. The whole situation was tense.

Prompto hesitated "should we stop them?"

Ignis replied "Leave them. Those two are stubborn. They won't stop."

But for Ignis he could feel it. He is the reason of such conflict. _He was a burden_. He was slowing them down. No much of a help. Maybe that was the reason Noctis was not answering? So that he doesn't hurt Ignis feeling?

The situation didn't improve.

Gladio and Noctis was at each other throat.

When they encountered monsters, Noctis had greater distance than before. Fighting with all he got. Gladio would keep up with him for protection and to remind him of his comrade condition. The reminder wasn't friendly; he would throw comments about him being a selfish king.

In normal situation, Ignis would stop their bickering. But this time, it didn't matter to him as he was having his own issues. Fighting was not as he predicted. He couldn't tell where the enemies where coming from. There were too many sounds filling his ears. He took many hits, used more potions than he used to. And he can say that Prompto was covering him most of the time.

 _Useless_

Finally, they reached tomb. Noctis received the royal weapon. That when Gladio decided to give him another lecture but on a different matter. The big guy crossed his arms and gave the king a disdain look "Would you stop moping? You need to grow up and get over it!"

Noctis shook his head, sighing in annoyance at Gladio. He just came and received another royal weapon didn't he? He placed his hand on his chest "I'm over it, I'm here aren't I?"

Gladio not convinced nor satisfied by the answer, he continues "How's that ring fit ya? You rather carry it around than wearing it?"

Noctis bit his lips, remembering everything that happened.

"She gave you her life! Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"You don't think I know that?"

"No, you don't'!"

"That is enough you two!" Ignis was the one who decided to stop them. Gladio changed his look to Ignis and pointed with his finger, it seems that part of his lecture was for the advisor "And you, don't you think I didn't notice. You were struggling back there. If Prompto wasn't covering you, you would be long dead."

"I know" Ignis said, he voice was composed yet hurt. He repeated again "I know"

That silenced Gladio, he expected Ignis to fight back. Feeling guilty of what he said. Gladio didn't mean to say it that way. Before he gets the chance to apologize to Ignis, the advisor turned to what he assumed Noctis location "A king can't be led by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequence and never look back" Then he turn to the other man "Gladio. Noct will take his rightful place, but only once his ready. And I know why he was _running._ He wanted to clear the path for me, didn't you?"

Both Noctis and Gladio were taken back by what he said. Noct for how he discovered the young king intention, Gladio for believing that Noct didn't care about them.

Ignis speech was enough calm the situation.

Gladio placed his hand on his waist "Fine" he turned to the king "I…I'm sorry for misjudging you." Noctis crossed his arms "It's ok" he hesitated "Even though you were jerk but thanks for reminding me of my duty."

 _Finally, things back to normal._ But Ignis needed to say one more thing

"For my situation… I…I will leave this matter for you Noct."

"B-But" Prompto wanted object but Ignis raised his hand. He stopped Prompto from further discussion.

He would trust his friend, _his king choice_.

Noctis sighed; "L-Let's just call a day" he would think about Ignis situation more thoroughly "There is one heaven nearby. Let's camp tonight." He tried to lighten the mood, smacked Gladio's back "You should be happy. We are eating your favourite food tonight"

Gladio grinned at him "Yeah, I'm looking forward."

Ignis could feel a hand on his back "Let's go Iggy."

He smiled at them, his feeling were mix of happiness and sadness. This may be the last night he can spend with them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I feel really bad for Iggy. Writing up all this feelings. oh man :(

Well, well, what do think will be Noctis decision? and Yeah, I'm not following the game but doesn't mean I'll be evil.


End file.
